The development of a vascular supply is a fundamental requirement for many physiological and pathological processes. Actively growing tissues such as embryos and tumors require adequate blood supply. They satisfy this need by producing pro-angiogenic factors, which promote new blood vessel formation from existing vessels via a process called angiogenesis; or from progenitor cells through a process called vasculogenesis. Tubulogenesis is an essential step in vascular development. Vascular tube formation is a complex but orderly biological event involving all or many of the following steps: a) endothelial cells (EC) proliferate from existing ECs or differentiate from progenitor cells; b) EC migration; c) ECs coalesce to form cord-like structures; d) vascular cords then undergo tubulogenesis to form vessels with a central lumen e) existing cords or vessels send out sprouts to form secondary vessels (angiogenesis); f) primitive vascular plexus undergo further remodeling and reshaping; and g) peri-endothelial cells are recruited to encase the endothelial tubes, providing maintenance and modulatory functions to the vessels; such cells including pericytes for small capillaries, smooth muscle cells for larger vessels, and myocardial cells in the heart. Hanahan, D. Science 277, 48-50 (1997); Hogan, B. L. & Kolodziej, P. A. Nature Reviews Genetics. 3, 513-23 (2002); Lubarsky, B. & Krasnow, M. A. Cell. 112, 19-28 (2003).
It is now well established that angiogenesis, which involves the formation of new blood vessels from preexisting endothelium, is implicated in the pathogenesis of a variety of disorders. These include solid tumors and metastasis, atherosclerosis, retrolental fibroplasia, hemangiomas, chronic inflammation, intraocular neovascular syndromes such as proliferative retinopathies, e.g., diabetic retinopathy, age-related macular degeneration (AMD), neovascular glaucoma, immune rejection of transplanted corneal tissue and other tissues, rheumatoid arthritis, and psoriasis. Folkman et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267: 10931-10934 (1992); Klagsbrun et al., Annu. Rev. Physiol., 53: 217-239 (1991); and Garner A., “Vascular diseases”, In: Pathobiology of Ocular Disease. A Dynamic Approach, Garner A., Klintworth G K, eds., 2nd Edition (Marcel Dekker, N.Y., 1994), pp 1625-1710.
In the case of tumor growth, angiogenesis appears to be crucial for the transition from hyperplasia to neoplasia, and for providing nourishment for the growth and metastasis of the tumor. Folkman et al., Nature, 339: 58 (1989). The neovascularization allows the tumor cells to acquire a growth advantage and proliferative autonomy compared to normal cells. A tumor usually begins as a single aberrant cell which can proliferate only to a size of a few cubic millimeters due to the distance from available capillary beds, and it can stay ‘dormant’ without further growth and dissemination for a long period of time. Some tumor cells then switch to the angiogenic phenotype to activate endothelial cells, which proliferate and mature into new capillary blood vessels. These newly formed blood vessels not only allow for continued growth of the primary tumor, but also for the dissemination and recolonization of metastatic tumor cells. Accordingly, a correlation has been observed between density of microvessels in tumor sections and patient survival in breast cancer as well as in several other tumors. Weidner et al., N. Engl. J. Med, 324: 1-6 (1991); Horak et al., Lancet, 340: 1120-1124 (1992); Macchiarini et al., Lancet, 340: 145-146 (1992). The precise mechanisms that control the angiogenic switch is not well understood, but it is believed that neovascularization of tumor mass results from the net balance of a multitude of angiogenesis stimulators and inhibitors (Folkman, 1995, Nat Med 1(1):27-31).
The process of vascular development is tightly regulated. To date, a significant number of molecules, mostly secreted factors produced by surrounding cells, have been shown to regulate EC differentiation, proliferation, migration and coalescence into cord-like structures. For example, vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) has been identified as the key factor involved in stimulating angiogenesis and in inducing vascular permeability. Ferrara et al., Endocr. Rev., 18: 4-25 (1997). The finding that the loss of even a single VEGF allele results in embryonic lethality points to an irreplaceable role played by this factor in the development and differentiation of the vascular system. Furthermore, VEGF has been shown to be a key mediator of neovascularization associated with tumors and intraocular disorders. Ferrara et al., Endocr. Rev., supra. The VEGF mRNA is overexpressed by the majority of human tumors examined. Berkman et al., J. Clin. Invest., 91: 153-159 (1993); Brown et al., Human Pathol., 26: 86-91 (1995); Brown et al., Cancer Res., 53: 4727-4735 (1993); Mattern et al., Brit. J. Cancer, 73: 931-934 (1996); Dvorak et al., Am. J. Pathol., 146: 1029-1039 (1995).
Some of the steps during vessel tube formation are still poorly defined. Particularly, little is know about how tubulogenesis is regulated—how vascular cords progress to become tubes, and what factors regulate this transition. In view of the role of vasculogenesis and angiogenesis in many diseases and disorders, it is desirable to have a means of reducing or inhibiting one or more of the biological effects causing these processes. All references cited herein, including patent applications and publications, are incorporated by reference in their entirety.